


A Christmas Interruption

by EuterpesChild



Series: Christmas Ficlets 2016 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/EuterpesChild
Summary: Sherlock has a fortune-telling client, and John can't quite keep it together...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendlaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carnivàle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907426) by [wendlaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaa/pseuds/wendlaa). 



> For someone who has given me (and the world) so much love and art and really wonderful stories, a very merry Christmas/Yuletide to my dear Fae.

            Sherlock delicately took his client’s palm between his hands and gently smoothed over its length. He studiously ignored John’s shaking breaths behind him. He traced a line down the center of the man’s palm before intoning, “I see a woman. She is very close to you…”

            An attempted stifled snort from the curtain.

            “She is…your wife, perhaps? Ah, but not your only lover.”

            John’s shaking was now shaking the curtain behind his own patch of shadow. Sherlock continued to ignore him.

            “I see you are troubled about which woman truly has your heart…”

            The client looked over at the trembling curtain in confusion, and Sherlock reached back and kicked at where he knew John’s leg was. He applied a bit more pressure than was strictly necessary to the center of the man’s palm to bring his attention back to the task at hand. The man began to fidget more, and that tipped Sherlock off to something being not quite right.

            “There’s something very specific you don’t want your wife to find out, then, about your lover? That she’s- “

            John’s laughter was almost audible now behind the curtain that Sherlock had shoved him behind when the client had approached. Sherlock took his right hand away from the table to swat the curtain more firmly, and the client looked even more edgy than he had a moment before.

            Sherlock traced another line from the client’s palm to the tip of his thumb, then looked up into his face. “You’re sleeping with your wife’s sister, aren’t you?”

            The man stood up so quickly he knocked the low seat over, and, with a frightened glance at Sherlock, scurried out of the tent. Sherlock released John from his curtain prison, and gave him a reproachful glance as he fell out of the heavy cloth, helpless with laughter.

            “Why couldn’t you behave yourself?” Sherlock demanded.

            John remained on the ground, shaking with each new gasp of mirth that escaped him. “I’m sorry, I just- the way you shoved me behind that curtain, and then his face, and then- knowing how you know-" John rolled onto his back, the laughter morphing into silent gasps with the length of his mirth. Sherlock let a slow grin roll onto his face.

            “I suppose his reactions were fairly amusing, weren’t they?” he agreed, before breaking into low chuckles. He slid out of his seat and tackled John on the ground, his dress hiking up a bit with their fake wrestling. After a few moments, though, they just lay on the ground together, letting out an occasional chuckle, and enjoying one another’s presence.

            Outside their warm tent, the carnival grounds was lit with the lights strung up on every structure sturdy enough to support them in honor of the holiday season, and warmth and good cheer filled the air.


End file.
